


Ligatures and Mallets

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: 80’s Refrences, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, So so hard, like really bad, neil is pining hard, so many 89’s references, sorry - Freeform, this is probably going be bad, todd is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: When Todd Anderson started his Junior year for marching band he wasn’t expecting to have his crush on Neil Perry to grow. Yet here he is.Neil Perry meanwhile is constantly have a gay panic because of Todd.The other members of DPS try to help on the best way he can and surprisingly it’s Charlie who is the only one who has his crap together.Honestly being the sane friend was so hard.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ligatures and Mallets

It was 3:31 in the evening.

You don’t understand it was  _ 3:31  _ and Todd Anderson was officially late for the first band practice of the season. Logically he knew Keating didn’t really mind. As long as Todd showed up but Todd hated showing up late. 

Besides arriving right on time for band practice was late and lord forbids if you were actually late  _ late _ . Oh and one other  _ small  _ detail. This was his first year as Pit Captain.

He, the student leader of the pit, was late and that was unforgivable.

_ Oh god!  _

A horrifying thought entered Todd’s head.  _ What if Blair no longer wants me as pit captain. Oh god, what if he doesn’t even want me into the pit anymore?!? _

THUD

Todd reels back in his haste to get to the band room he ran smack dab into the door. Clutching his nose he groans in pain. By some miracle, he hadn’t hit the pole and it didn’t feel like his nose was broken so he was fine.

Kinda

The rest of his bandmates were laughing and pointing at him. Charlie being the loudest of all. Todd scowls half-heartedly at Charlie and made a silent promise to him that the next Chemistry year he would purposely get all of them wrong and when Charlie turned his test in Todd would frantically start erasing his answers and cackle silently as sheer terror filled Charlie’s face.

He gathers himself and slowly pushes the door open, “I’m late I know. I’m really sorry.”

Mr.Keating smiles at him and shakes his head, “it’s okay Todd. We haven’t started. We’re waiting for Blair, Jamie, and Donna.”

Todd forced his shoulders to relax. He collapses down on the chair and waits. Soon they’d find out what this year's show was and then they could get started on the music and basics. Internally Todd groaned. Christ he hated basics. Keating and the assistant band director (Donna) all made sure everybody marched. So they could all march correctly during parades.

Todd saw the logic behind it but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

A hand clapped onto his back and Todd jumps a little. Charlie’s eyes are shining with mirth and internally Todd groans (again he had a feeling this band season was going to be full of internal groans on his part) and he prays Charlie isn’t going to do what he  _ thinks  _ he is going to do. However, he knows deep down Charlie is going to say it.

“Running a little are we, Brian Gonzalgo.”

Ugh and there it was. Groans from the others and Meeks props a stand back and thumps his head against it. Neil closes his eyes and punches his nose staring blankly up at the ceiling. Almost as if he was asking god to give him strength. 

“The seasons only officially started a minute ago and here Charlie is making 80’s references.” 

“And you didn’t even stay with one character. You mixed Brian Johnson and Speedy Gonzales up,” Charlie gives a sly smirk and everybody tenses. 

“A-duh. Who else is going to do it?”

“Literally nobody has got to do it.” Cameron informs the other boy dryly. 

Charlie got a solemn look on his face as he puts his hand on Cameron’s shoulder, “somebody's gotta.” Cameron flings his hand up in surrender sometimes it was better to just let Charlie be, well, Charlie.

A throat clears and Donna, Jamie and Blair are there. Donna quirks an eyebrow in response with her hands on her hips. 

“If Charlie’s done I believe we can start,” Charlie gives a cheeky smile and gives a mock salute.

“I’m never done ma’am but I’ll behave.” Jamie gives a short bark of laughter at her eyes shining with barely concealed glee. Donna rolls her eyes but she isn’t actually mad. They all knew it. Turning to Mr.Keating they waited for the beginning of practice to start. 

Todd honestly zoned out for most of it. It was just the standard introduction for all the new members something Todd had sat through for three years. He only perked up when the announcement of what the show was going to be. A slow steady drum roll came from the computer and Todd sat at the edge of his seat. His breath hitches and body thrums with anxiety. What were they doing this year? 

“But first….” Groans and cries of displeasure filled the room. None more loud than the seniors. Keating laughs and shakes his head, “I’m joking. This years show is  _ Fatal Attraction: A Song of Sirens _ .”

Whispers of excitement filled the room. Charlie’s eyes light up and Keating continues.

“For those who don’t know Sirem’s are creatures of Greek mythology first found in Homer’s epic  _ The Iliad _ . They take the former of beautiful women who’s singing voice is hypnotic. Sailors go mad when they hear them and try to head the source. In truth they are headed into rocks and when they crash and sink the selkies feast on the sailors remains. What the goal of our show is to capture the allure and danger of selkies. So, without further adieu,” Grins and claps his hands together.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried. I’m gonna continue this (hopefully) and Fatal Attraction: A Song of Sirens is an amazing work piece. I was gonna do one of the shows my band did when I was in HS but I didn’t find any I really liked.
> 
> Also! Charlie is going to be making a lot of 80’s references (I already hate myself for that) and Todd is a little OOC but he always struck me as the type to get quite revenge on others if you embarrassed him.
> 
> IDK maybe it’s just another dumb thing for me


End file.
